Ha már nem bírod tovább
by Lionela
Summary: Harry Potter eljutott arra a pontra ahonnan már nincs visszaút. Az alig 18 éves fiatalember pszichikailag összeroskadt a láncreakciószerű történések súlya alatt... De vajon érdemes e egy megtört lelket megmenteni, s további szenvedésre kárhoztatni?


**Ha már nem bírod tovább…**

Folyton nyüzsgő apró hangyák, egymást kerülgető, tovasiető bogarak… Piszkosszürke betonfolyó, melyet örök egyhelybenmaradásra kárhoztattak, partján sorakozó játék-oszlopok, miniatűr piszkafák…

Egy világ, amelyet csak ő láthat.

Na meg aki bejárta ugyanazt az utat, mint ő, s felmászott ide…

Halkan felkuncogott a gondolatra, s vidáman lóbálta lábait, miközben üres tekintettel az alatta elterülő százméteres mélységbe bámult.

A hangyák tömege egyre nagyobb lett, kíváncsian hömpölyögtek a betonfolyón elzárva az utat az idegesen dudáló bogarak elől.

– Gyertek csak, gyertek! – horkant fel gúnyosan. – Nem mindennap láttok ilyen látványosságot. Gyertek, ti dögszagra gyűlő hiénák! – fújtatva talpra ugrott egy pillanatra se inogva meg a vékony párkányon. Mozdulata imitt-amott halk sikolyokat váltott ki az alant gyülekező hangyabolyból. – Gyertek és nézzétek meg mi lett a ti híres kis árvátokból, mit tetettek a Kis Hőssel!

Üvöltése messze szállt, még a szomszéd utcában gyanútlanul sétálók is felkapták rá a fejüket.

Váratlanul éles nyikorgás hangzott fel a háta mögül. Dühösen pördült hátra, csakhogy villámló tekintetét az újonnan érkezőre vethesse.

A tetőajtó újabb panaszos sóhajt hallatott, miközben a kilépő személy lassú mozdulatokkal visszacsukta.

– Harry? – csendült fel a bizonytalan hang.

A megszólított arcára viccsornak is elmenő mosoly ült ki, miközben a félénken felé közeledő alakot figyelte.

– Állj meg! – szólalt meg jeges hangon figyelmeztetően feljebb emelve kezét. – Mit akarsz Piton? – mordult a megtorpanó személyre. – Tűnj el!

Perselus Piton sohasem tartozott azon személyek közé, akiket csak úgy el lehetett zavarni. A férfi egy lépést se ment ugyan közelebb a párkányhoz, de távolabb se.

– Harry, gyere le! – mondta szokatlanul lágy hangon. – Várnak rád…

– Várnak rám?! – visszhangozta üvöltve a fiatalember. – Mégis ki?! Ki az, aki még megmaradt nekem? – majd minden átmenet nélkül: – Tűnj el! Nem akarom a sunyi képed látni.

Piton fekete szemei szánalommal teltek meg. Hát ez lett a varázsvilág megmentőjéből… Egy zavarodott fiatalember. Egy lelkileg megtört fiú, aki alig pár nappal a tizennyolcadik születésnapja után, végleg véget akar vetni szenvedéseinek.

Őszintén szólva csodának számított, hogy az elmúlt tizennyolc év alatt eddig nem roppant össze terhei súlyától.

– Tűnj el Pipogyosz! – üvöltözte a fiú szinte habzó szájjal, ám ezúttal a kiáltáshoz egy erős lökéshullám is párosult.

A bájitaltan professzort felkészületlenül érte a támadás, és jó másfél métert repült, mielőtt térdét felhorzsolva ismét a tetőn landolt volna. A férfi nyögve ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.

Hát igen, a fiú ereje még mindig lenyűgözi őt, még azok után is, hogy saját szemével látta, amint végez a Sötét Nagyúrral. Egy alig felnőtt korba lépő tizenhétéves kölyök mondhatni játszi könnyűséggel tiporta porba minden idők legnagyobb feketemágusát. Bár ez várható volt. Azok után, amit Voldemort tett…

– Megsüketültél, vagy szimplán csak a füleden ülsz? – hasított a csöndbe Harry gunyoros hangja. – Melyik szót nem érted abból, hogy „tűnj el", Pancserusz?

A férfi fáradtan felsóhajtott fekete szemeit a fúriaként dühöngő fiúra emelve.

– Ne csináld ezt, Harry! – lassan, nyugodtan beszélt. – Megértem mit érzel…

– EGY FRANCOKAT! – bömbölte a fiú, majd egy újabb lökéshullámmal egészen a feljáróig hajította néhai tanárát. – Mit tudhat egy aljas kétszínű csúszómászó? Azt se tudod mit jelent az a szó, hogy „érzelem", úgyhogy ne gyere itt nekem a megértéseddel! Senki megértésére és szánalmára nincs szükségem, én csak nyugalmat akarok érted? NYUGALMAT!

Piton fájó hátával mit sem törődve talpra küzdötte magát, s újra a fiú felé indult.

– Azzal, hogy megölöd magad, még nem oldasz meg semmit. Nem lesz jobb – közölte szárazon.

– Ó de még mennyire, hogy jobb lesz – hangzott az eszelős válasz.

A fiú menthetetlen. Ezt már akkor tudta, mikor feljött ide. A nagy Harry Potter, a hős, a megmentő is csak ember volt. Egy átlagos gyerek, aki pechére nem épp átlagos körülmények közé született. Szülei halála, Dursleyék terrorra, a varázsvilág elvárásai, a folytonos életveszély, a fizikai- és lelki megterhelés mind egy-egy csepp voltak abban a bizonyos pohárban. Az általa átéltek egy felnőtt férfinak is sok lett volna, nemhogy egy gyereknek.

Harryben az elmúlt évek alatt egyedül barátai tartották a lelket. Ám ahogy teltek az évek úgy fogytak körülötte a szerettei, s úgy fordult mindinkább magába. A pohár egyre csak telt és telt, mígnem egy napon kiborult. Kiborult és menthetetlenül össze is tört.

Harry akkor és ott a pohár tartalmát mind Voldemortra zúdította. Tizenhét év elkeseredettsége, bánata, s keserűsége adta a fiú kezébe tomboló haragjának kulcsát. A Sötét Nagyúr védtelen gyermekké vált a srác mindent elsöprő dühének áradatában.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott.

Roxfort eljövendő nemzedékeinek egy szabállyal kevesebbel kell szembenézniük. A Tiltott Rengeteg immáron nem lesz tiltott terület. Igazándiból már nincs is minek annak lennie. Az erdő helyén immáron egy facsonkokkal tarkított sivár pusztaság húzódik, ameddig a szem ellát. A prófécia két szereplőjének nagy színpada, a végső összecsapás színhelye.

Albus büszke lett volna a fiúra, ha látja ebben biztos volt, s ő talán a lelkét is képes lett volna megmenteni.

– Még mindig itt vagy?! – szakította félbe gondolatait a srác arrogáns megjegyzése. – Mit akarsz úgy mégis?

– Segíteni? – vonta fel szemöldökét a férfi.

– Nincs szükségem rá. Tűnj el!

– Gyere le, Harry! – hangzott a csöndes kérés.

A srác vigyorogva körbefordult tengelye körül, majd nevetve lepillantott a harminchárom emeletnyi magasságból.

– Miért? Hisz olyan csodás a kilátás.

– Szükségük van rád – próbált Piton érvelni remélve, hogy hathat a fiú felelősségtudatára. Eddig is csak az tartotta életben.

– Ugyan kinek?

– Például Nevillenek.

Harry ugatásszerűen felnevetett, majd érzelmei a másodperc törtrésze alatt dühvé alakultak.

– Amire Nevillenek van szüksége, az egy halálos átok – közölte vicsorogva. – Egy halálos átok, ami megkíméli a szenvedéstől.

– Ne mondj ilyet! A gyógyítók szerint biztató az állapota, akár meg is…

– Persze… mint a szülei – szakította félbe a férfit a másik.

Piton zavartan a földre pillantott.

Neville Longbottom. Egy újabb csepp abban a bizonyos pohárban. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a csöndes, visszahúzódó, mindig mindent elfelejtő fiúból hetedévre semmitől vissza nem rettenő harcos válik? A griffendéles számtalanszor bebizonyította, hogy nem véletlenül osztotta be oda a süveg ahova. Harry egyik legelszántabb követője lett, és fejébe vette, hogy megvédi a sokat szenvedett fiút mindenáron.

Mint oly sok társának neki is ez lett a veszte.

Harry vakon bízott a fiúban, olyannyira, hogy Dumbledore halála után őt tette meg a Főnix Rendje új titokgazdájának.

Miután elfogták még napokig életben volt. Napokig kínozták, hogy kiszedjék belőle a titkot, és ő napokig nem szólt egy árva szót se. Mire sikerült kiszabadítani, elméje már visszavonhatatlan károkat szenvedett. Akárcsak a szülei, beleőrült a kínzásokba. A Longbottom család immáron újra együtt van… Egy szobában a Szt. Mungóban.

– Harry… – pillantott fel a férfi.

– Nem Perselus – szakította félbe a férfit egy elkeseredett hang. – Nem bírom tovább. Nincs miért élnem… Nincs kiért élnem – a fénytelen zöld szemekben könnycseppek jelentek meg, csakhogy lustán végigfolyjanak a megviselt arcon. – Mindenki meghalt. Mindenki… Miattam.

A férfi csak állt ott némán nem tudván mit válaszolni. Mit is válaszolhatott volna? Hogy igaza van?

A lista szörnyen hosszú volt. Lily és James, Cedrik, Sirius, Dumbledore, Luna, a Creevey fivérek, Hermione, Seamus, Ron, Fred és George, majd a teljes Weasley család… És még folytathatná órákig. A háború áldozatai. Egy háborúé, mely varázsló és mugli életek százait követelte.

Mind egy-egy apró csepp a pohárban.

– Hermione a kezeim közt halt meg – folytatta a kamasz monoton hangon. – Ron eldöntötte, hogy megbosszulja őt, de ezzel csak magára vonta Voldemort haragját. Végig kellett néznie, ahogy az egész családját egyenként megkínozzák és lemészárolják, mint valami állatokat. Mire az Odúba értem, már csak Ginny volt életben – hangja hirtelen elcsuklott, s annyira remegni kezdett, hogy nem bírván tovább állva maradni, kénytelen volt visszaülni a párkányra. – Megerőszakolták, majd megmérgezték. Gondoskodtak róla, hogy életben maradjon, amíg oda nem érek, hogy elmondhassa nekem mi történt… Saját kezűleg öltem meg.

Perselus elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a párkányon kuporgó fiúra. Erről ő sem tudott, halvány fogalma se volt róla; igaz akkoriban ő maga is igencsak elfoglalt volt a Roxfortot megtámadó halálfalók visszaverésével.

– Megöltem őt – ismételte Harry üres tekintettel. – Addig könyörgött és kérlelt, míg saját kezűleg vetettem véget a méreg okozta szenvedésének – arca elé emelte tenyerét. – Még most is érzem az ujjaimban, ahogy finom ívű nyaka a tenyeremben simul…

Perselus nem bírván tovább öklendezni kezdett. Biztos volt benne, hogy helyből elhányta volna magát, ha nem lett volna az aki. Dumbledore kémje, egy halálfaló, egy fekete bárány, aki rezzenéstelen arccal nézte végig Voldemort kisded játékait, aki mindennemű érzelemnyilvánítás nélkül megölte pártfogóját, mikor úgy hozta a helyzet.

– Elkéstem. Csakúgy, mint Roxfortból is – tébolyult vihogás hagyta el a tinédzser torkát. – Vicces hogy én mindenhonnan elkések, nem? Harry Potter a Fiú Aki Folyton Elkésik… Így kellett volna elnevezni.

– Senki se lehet egyszerre két helyen – szólalt meg a férfi csendesen.

– Én lehettem volna! – kiabálta Harry. – Nekem tudnom kellett volna… nekem képesnek kellett volna rá lennem – az utolsó szavakat szinte elvesztek a torkából feltörő zokogásban. – Akkor mind élnének még ma is.

Lehetetlen lett volna mindannyiukat megmenteni – jegyezte meg magában a professzor. – Voldemort személyesen vezette az iskola elleni támadást, s ötszáz legjobb emberét vitte magával. A fél tucat felnőttnek és a százötven megrettent gyereknek esélye se volt. A felsőbbévesek megpróbáltak ugyan ellenállni, de mindannyian tudták, hogy csak elódázhatják a pillanatot, mikor Roxfort elesik, s reménykedtek, hogy odaér a segítség. Ám Londont is megtámadták. Kb. félszáz helyről jelentettek zavargásokat, s halálfalótámadásokat városszerte. A minisztériumot magát pedig felgyújtották.

Piton és tanártársai tudták, hogy nem nyerhetnek. Egyetlen céljuk volt csupán: minél több gyereket kimenekíteni.

Mire az Odúból visszatérő sokkos állapotban lévő Harry az iskolába ért már a felsőbb évesek nagy része halott, vagy súlyosan sebesült volt. Szinte alig talált olyan osztálytársat, aki beszédképes állapotban volt.

Ez volt az a pont ahol kiborult az a bizonyos pohár.

Piton látta a fiút. Látta, amint üres tekintettel, zombiszerű mozdulatokkal elsétál a Tiltott Rengeteg és ezzel együtt a csata központja felé. Már akkor tudta, hogy örökre elveszett. A fiú meghalt. Teste tovább élt ugyan, ám ami azzá tette ami – a lelke – barátai szellemével egyetemben örökre távozott.

Megtette, amit születése óta elvártak tőle: megölte Voldemortot. Ezzel az utolsó szikra is, ami mindeddig életben tartotta, végleg kihunyt.

Míg a világ sebeit nyalogatta, míg eltemették a halottakat, míg talpra állították a sebesülteket, újjáépítették a lerombolt épületeket, addig a fiú napról-napra elsorvadt. A korábban oly csillogó s életteli, smaragdzöld tekintet tompán figyelte a körülötte örvénylő nemkívánt felhajtást. A világ nagy sebet kapott ugyan, ám lassan talpra ált. Nem úgy Harry Potter.

Az elmúlt félévben több öngyilkossági kísérlete is volt, de mindegyiket még időben megakadályozták. Ám most biztosra ment. A mugli London közepén magasodó irodaépület tetején, miközben alatta nyüzsög a bámészkodó tömeg, semmit se tehetnek ellene. A segítségére siető mugli rendőröket megátkozta, majd varázslattal végleg megközelíthetetlenné tette az épületet. Neki magának is órákba tellett, míg átjutott a bonyolult pajzsokon és védővarázslatokon.

– A családommal akarok lenni – zokogta Harry, mint valami elveszett kisgyerek. A smaragdzöld szemek kétségbeesetten tekintettek a néhai bájitaltan professzorra. – A barátaimmal… Kérlek engedd, hogy velük lehessek!

Perselus érezte, amint elfacsarodik a szíve. A férfi többszázévesnek hatott, miközben lassan felkelt a mocskos tetőről, ahová „beszélgetésük" kezdetén leült. Tekintetét mereven a földre szegezve, némán a lejáró felé indult.

– Köszönöm – hallotta háta mögül, miközben az ajtó nyikorogva bezárult mögötte.

Remegő lábakkal a hűvös vaslapnak dőlt, majd mint valami algát nyaló csiga lassan végigcsúszott rajta, s összeroskadt a tövében.

Dumbledore halála óta először fakadt sírva. Maga se tudta miért, de nem tudott megálljt parancsolni záporozó könnyeinek. Fejét zokogva térdei közé ejtette.

Nem hallotta, hogy az alant összegyűlő tömeg ijedten felsikolt, nem hallotta a földet érő törékeny test tompa puffanását, sem az azt követő kiabálásokat és szirénázást. Egyszerűen nem akarta hallani.

Maga se tudta meddig ülhetett ott, mikor végre sóhajtva felállt, s bizonytalan léptekkel elindult lefelé. Az előtte elterülő lépcsők végeláthatatlan sorát róva, csak két szót mormogott maga elé, mint valami imát:

– Vége van.


End file.
